falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportAnneHargraves.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAnneHargraves.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Это все? NPCFAnneHargraves DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF AnneHargraves GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A4C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\00084A4C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A4C_1 00084A4C_1 N Ну же. Скажите хоть словечко. NPCFAnneHargraves DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF AnneHargraves GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A4D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\00084A4D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A4D_1 00084A4D_1 N Ну? NPCFAnneHargraves DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF AnneHargraves GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A4E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\00084A4E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A4E_1 00084A4E_1 N Thinking 01 A1a Интересная мысль. Хорошо, я согласна. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFC 00000 WRVRAnneJoinWorkshop FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B02 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B02_1.xwm 10/21/2014 21:24 1413901455 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B02_1 001A8B02_1 N Happy 01 A1b Мне бы хотелось снова шить красивую одежду. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFC 00000 WRVRAnneJoinWorkshop FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B02 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B02_2.xwm 10/23/2014 00:49 1414000192 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B02_2 001A8B02_2 N Puzzled 01 A2a Что ты такое несешь? Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFC 00000 WRVRAnneJoinWorkshop FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B03 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B03_1.xwm 10/21/2014 21:51 1413903095 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B03_1 001A8B03_1 N Happy 00 A1a Player Default: Слава богу, удалось добраться до него вовремя. Это точно. Ты краснеешь? Как мило. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFB 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B08 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B08_1.xwm 10/21/2014 22:11 1413904287 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B08_1 001A8B08_1 N disappointed / Apologetic 00 B1a Player Default: Рекс просто идиот. Надо было бросить его умирать. Рекс просто... Рекс. Нам не раз приходилось спасать его от самого себя. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFA 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B0F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B0F_1.xwm 10/21/2014 22:12 1413904362 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B0F_1 001A8B0F_1 N Grateful 00 B1b Мы постараемся лучше за ним присматривать. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AFA 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B0F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B0F_2.xwm 10/21/2014 22:13 1413904388 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B0F_2 001A8B0F_2 N Sarcastic 00 X1a Player Default: Обычный день из жизни героя Содружества. Боже, какие мы скромные. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AF9 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8AFE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8AFE_1.xwm 10/21/2014 22:13 1413904404 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8AFE_1 001A8AFE_1 N giving the player the brush off / Nervous 00 X1b Что ж, нам пора дописывать пьесу. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AF9 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8AFE 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8AFE_2.xwm 10/21/2014 22:14 1413904454 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8AFE_2 001A8AFE_2 N disdain / Sarcastic 00 X1c А тебя наверняка ждут более важные дела. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AF9 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8AFE 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8AFE_3.xwm 10/21/2014 22:14 1413904469 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8AFE_3 001A8AFE_3 N a touch of pride / Amused 00 Y1a Player Default: Чем ты тут занимаешься? Играю все женские роли в наших спектаклях. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AF8 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B06 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B06_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:35 1421696103 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B06_1 001A8B06_1 N "you understand" / Apologetic 00 Y1b Раньше я была швеей, но для радиопостановок костюмы не особо нужны. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves Player Default: Слава богу, удалось добраться до него вовремя. DialogueWRVR 001A8AF8 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B06 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B06_2.xwm 01/20/2015 02:35 1421696119 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B06_2 001A8B06_2 N Surprised 00 Y2a Player Default: Чем ты тут занимаешься? Джордж? Ну уж нет. Он не в моем вкусе. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 001A8AF8 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B07 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B07_1.xwm 10/21/2014 22:16 1413904577 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A8B07_1 001A8B07_1 N "yeah right" / Depressed 00 A1a Player Default: Думаю, он способен постоять за себя. Рекс? Почему ты так думаешь? Вы с ним даже не знакомы. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BC 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47D4_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:31 1421695918 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47D4_1 000F47D4_1 N Depressed 00 A1b У него добрые намерения, но он дурак. Очень большой дурак. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BC 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47D4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47D4_2.xwm 02/25/2014 23:02 1393344166 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47D4_2 000F47D4_2 N a cold anger, not a hot one / Angry 00 B1a Player Default: Забудь о нем. Его скоро убьют. Какие жестокие слова. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BB 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47BF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47BF_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:32 1421695960 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47BF_1 000F47BF_1 N Defiant 00 B1b Рекс - мой друг и наставник. Я не брошу его просто так. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BB 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47BF 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47BF_2.xwm 02/25/2014 23:03 1393344221 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47BF_2 000F47BF_2 N hopeful / Nervous 00 X1a Player Default: Ты еще не знаешь, чем дело кончится. Могу только надеяться и молиться, что ему каким-то образом удастся спастись. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BA 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47C5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47C5_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:33 1421695988 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47C5_1 000F47C5_1 N Grateful 00 Y1a Player Default: Хочешь попросить меня помочь ему? О, спасибо за предложение. Я так тебе благодарна. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves Player Default: Думаю, он способен постоять за себя. DialogueWRVR 000F47B9 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47CA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47CA_1.xwm 02/25/2014 23:05 1393344359 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000F47CA_1 000F47CA_1 N remembering fondly / Amused 00 Y2a Player Default: Хочешь попросить меня помочь ему? Раньше я шила костюмы для спектаклей. Когда мы ставили пьесы на сцене. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47B9 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 001A85C8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A85C8_1.xwm 10/21/2014 02:32 1413833548 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A85C8_1 001A85C8_1 N wistful for losing that opportunity / Concerned 00 Y2b Но это стало слишком опасно. Так что теперь я просто выступаю в радиопостановках Рекса. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves Player Default: Думаю, он способен постоять за себя. DialogueWRVR 000F47B9 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 001A85C8 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A85C8_2.xwm 10/21/2014 02:33 1413833580 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A85C8_2 001A85C8_2 N embarrassed / Apologetic 00 Y3a Player Default: Хочешь попросить меня помочь ему? Что? Джордж? Нет. Он, конечно, милый, но нет. Anne NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47B9 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 001A85CA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A85CA_1.xwm 10/21/2014 02:12 1413832323 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__001A85CA_1 001A85CA_1 N Worried 02 A1a Джордж. Рекс в беде. Ты слышал его сообщение? Anne NPCFAnneHargraves George: В десятый раз говорю, да. DialogueWRVR 000AF8DD 00000 WRVRIntroScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000AF8DE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000AF8DE_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:10 1421694622 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueWRVR__000AF8DE_1 000AF8DE_1 N Я Анна Харгривс. У нас тут с Джорджем и Рексом радиостанция. NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BE FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47E4_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:17 1421695077 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueWRVR__000F47E4_1 000F47E4_1 N Мы ставим замечательные спектакли. Обязательно послушай как-нибудь. NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BE FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47E5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47E5_1.xwm 02/25/2014 22:55 1393343726 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueWRVR__000F47E5_1 000F47E5_1 N Worried Я бы хотела познакомить тебя с Рексом, но он попал в беду. В очередной раз. NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47BE FFFFFFFF FormID 000AF8E0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000AF8E0_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:20 1421695224 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueWRVR__000AF8E0_1 000AF8E0_1 N Worried -1 A Я боюсь за Рекса. Супермутанты свирепы и безжалостны. NPCFAnneHargraves Player Default: Думаю, он способен постоять за себя. DialogueWRVR 000F47BD 00000 WRVRAnneWorried FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47D8_1.xwm 02/25/2014 22:51 1393343503 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueWRVR__000F47D8_1 000F47D8_1 N impressed / Grateful -1 A Спасти Рекса от супермутантов было очень смелым поступком. NPCFAnneHargraves Player Default: Слава богу, удалось добраться до него вовремя. DialogueWRVR 000F47BD 00000 WRVRAnneAfterMS10 FFFFFFFF FormID 001A8B10 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\001A8B10_1.xwm 01/20/2015 02:34 1421696041 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueWRVR__001A8B10_1 001A8B10_1 N Мне надо учить реплики. NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47AC FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47D9_1.xwm 02/25/2014 23:23 1393345381 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueWRVR__000F47D9_1 000F47D9_1 N Мне бы хотелось поставить тут свежие цветы. NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47AC FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47DA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47DA_1.xwm 02/25/2014 23:24 1393345462 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueWRVR__000F47DA_1 000F47DA_1 N Куда же я дела сценарий? NPCFAnneHargraves DialogueWRVR 000F47AC FFFFFFFF FormID 000F47DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAnneHargraves\000F47DB_1.xwm 02/25/2014 23:24 1393345499 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueWRVR__000F47DB_1 000F47DB_1 N AnneHargraves